Ways to annoy random people
by Ginger Goes RAWRZ
Summary: READ THIS TO ANNOY PEOPLE! REVIEW PLZ! I'M OPEN 2 SUGGUSTIONS!


1. Walk up to a Edward fan and say, "Edward Cullen wears WAAAAY too much body glitter!"  
2. Tell a someone on Team Jacob that you wanna La push Jacob off a cliff and watch their reaction.  
3. When taking a test in school, laugh evily.  
4. In a movie theater, jump on your seat and sing loudly, "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!"  
5. If someone tells you to stop, yell "HAMMER TIME!" and start dancing.  
6. Ask someone you hate to go out with you.  
7. If they say yes, yell loudly, "HA! You ARE desprerate!" and run away laughing.  
8. If they say no, say "JERK! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!! BELLA WARNED MY ABOUT THIS!!!" and run away crying.  
9. When around emos, wear bright colors and pretend to be them.  
10. If taken to DisneyLand, jump on Goofy's back and yell "GIDDY UP, STUPID DOG GUY!!!"  
11. If anyone says anything even close to anything that hints toward sex, scream "GIGGIDY!!!"  
12. Randomly yell "GOOGLE!!!!!!!!"  
13. Write a fanfic involving everyone you can think of.  
14. When asked to wash the dishes, look at the sponge and tell your mom/dad, "But if I do, Spongebob will KILL me!!!!"  
15. If someone is eating a cookie, ask "WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT MY COOKIEZ???????"  
16. During lunch, point at someone's food and claim that it just moved.  
17. Steal a little kid's ice cream and tell them if they eat it, the BOOOGYMAAAN will get them.  
18. Insist that all cartoon charaters are real.  
19. At a fancy resterant, climb on the table and sing the Batman theme song.  
20. Instead of going to YOUR school, go to kindergarden and insist that you're a kindergardener but you flunked a bunch of times.  
21. At a concert, if Beyonce is on stage, yell "GET OFF THE STAGE!!! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE ALL THAT JIGGLIN'!!!"  
22. If your favorite band is on stage, steal the microphone and sing the Barney song.  
23. If your dog bites you, bite 'em back.  
24. Eat your little sister/brother's crayons.  
25. Run into a random theater screaming "MAYDAY!!!! MAYDAY!!!! JACOB IS STEALING EVERYONE'S CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
26. Pretend to complement on someone's fanfic, but make it so confusing that they can't tell.  
27. Walk up to a random person and say, "I WILL STEAL YOUR UNDIES."  
28. In the grocery store, open up stuff, spill it EVERYWHERE and RUN FOR DEAR LIFE!!!!  
29. Steal from Target.  
30. If caught, tell them you were just BORROWING it.  
31. If not, sell it back to them.  
32. Walk into random stores and tell them the store across from you is WAAAY better.  
33. Call 911 and tell them some cashier person took your money and gave you yucky candy.  
34. Tape your cat to your lower back and claim you have a tail.  
35. Tell your bf/gf that your gay.  
36. Threaten to neuter your bf/gf.  
37. scream "MAAAAN!!! THIS RIDE SUCKS!!!!!!!!" in your class room.  
38. Purposly hit the Gym teacher with a ball.  
39. start a food fight with the teachers.  
40. At a party, drink a bunch of soda, fall on the floor, and say "Ooohhhh my friken heaaad.....I'm soooo wasssteeeeddddd.......  
42. If making a list, skip a number for the hell of it.  
44. Skip MOAR numbers.  
45. Steal someones glasses and pretend to be them.  
46. At a wedding, throw CAKE at the Bride and Groom.  
47. Eat the whole wedding cake.  
48. Make loud jokes about the Bride.  
49. Yell, "I WON'T LAST LONG!"  
50. Hide in the trunk of the limo when they go to their honeymoon.  
51. Pop out of the trunk during a MOMENT.  
52. If you can't, when it's quiet in the car, whisper, "Dooon't leaaaaave meeeeeeee......."  
53. Steal the Bride's dress before she can put it on.  
54. Replace it with a clown dress.  
55. Kiss the Groom.  
56. Comment on Fanfics without reading them.  
57. Sing random songs in the school hallway and see how long it takes to get hit by something.  
58. Speak a different language to your friends.  
60. KEEP SKIPPING NUMBERS.  
61. Slap a security guard.  
62. RUN LIKE HELL.  
63. Repeat numbers and questions on purpose.  
63. Repeat numbers and questions on purpose.  
13. Bring back missed numbers in random spots.  
43. Spell evrythang rong on perpus.  
64. Discontinue this list unless people give suggestions and ask you to.  
64. Whatever you do DON'T h- *has done the above*


End file.
